


My Tears Ricochet

by abcsupercorp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Hosie Endgame, Jealous Hope Mikaelson, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Temporary Amnesia, jealous josie saltzman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Josie comes to terms with her feelings for Hope as the gang tries to figure out how to help her.Taken place after the Spring Finale.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	1. She loves you

**Author's Note:**

> Stream Folklore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie comes to terms that she loves Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have it in myself to go with grace  
> And you're the hero flying around, saving face  
> And if I'm dead to you, why are you at the wake?  
> Cursing my name, wishing I stayed  
> Look at how my tears ricochet

It'd been 6 days since Josie got rid of Dark Josie. Hope was still unconscious, locked away in Josie's subconscious. 

"Dad, we have to help her, please." Josie begged, "We can't give up."

"I know, sweetie." Alaric said, "we will help her, okay? Just give me time."

"How much time, dad?" Josie questioned her father, "My best friend is locked up in my head."

"I know you care about her baby," Alaric said, "We all do. I promise we will help her okay?"

Josie exhaled, she couldn't get this feeling out of her. Like she had to do something to help Hope. She couldn't just stand there and do nothing. 

"Jo," Lizzie said entering Alaric's office, "Come with me, I need to tell you something."

"What?" Josie asked. Lizzie motioned for her to come with her, so Josie did just that. 

"Look, I know you're upset." Lizzie said as her and Josie sat down near the front of the school. "I want you to know if you need to talk about something, I'm here to listen."

"Lizzie, I'm terrified." Josie admitted, "I-I don't know what I'm feeling."

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked, curious.

Josie groaned, burying her face in the palm of her hands, "I think I still like her." She said in a muffled voice.

"What?" Lizzie asked, caught off guard. She bent down and moved closer, "You still like her?"

"Uh huh." Josie mumbled. 

"Oh Jo," Lizzie's expression softened, "Is that why you're so grumbled?" 

"Yes." Josie sighed, she sat herself back up, curling up into Lizzie's neck, "I'm so screwed."

"Nah," Lizzie chuckled, wrapping her arm around Josie, "You're just a hopeless romantic."

"I hate you." Josie scrunched her nose, "but thanks."

"You always comfort me." Lizzie said, "I wanted to give thanks." 

"What am I going to do?" Josie asked, sighing, "I like her, but she loves Landon."

"Oh please Jo," Lizzie laughed, "Everyone with eyes, except you and her, can see she loves you."

"Lov-loves?" Josie stammered. "She loves Landon. don't be silly."

"Josie, that girl is as hard as a rock, but she puddles when she's around you." Lizzie explained, "She  _ loves _ you. And I know you love her too."

"Is it that obvious?" Josie grimaced, a little embarrassed at how obvious it was.

"I think it's kinda cute," Lizzie admitted, "tell her though and I'll feed you your socks." 

Josie chuckled, "Understood." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: pastelhickson  
> backup: cyanhickson


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie dreams of Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy.

That night, Josie laid awake, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what Lizzie had said. 

_ She loves you, and I know you love her.  _

They played over and over in her mind. She just couldn't fall asleep. Then before she knew it. She was asleep. 

**_in Josie's dreams:_ **

_ Josie was back in her fairy tale dream. She remembered where she'd left Hope and ran over to her. She used her ability to change her dream to unturn Hope from being stone. _

_ "Hope?" Josie asked. _

_ Hope let out a gasp of air, turning her head to Josie. "Jo?" she asked. _

_ Josie nodded, "Yeah, it's me." _

_ "Are you okay? How are you here?" Hope asked. _

_ "I-I'm dreaming." Josie replied. "I don't know if you'll be back to normal when I wake up."  _

_ "Oh." Hope smiled. "Well, thank you for rescuing me, princess Josie." _

_ Josie blushed, "Please don't thank me. You're the one who never gave up on me." Josie said.  _

_ "Because you deserve it." Hope replied. "You deserve a lot of things, really." _

_ "Like what?" Josie asked. _

_ "Me." Hope replied. She leaned in and their lips met. Josie pulled back in shock. _

_ "What about Landon?" She asked. _

_ "This is your dream, Josie. Plus like you said, I might not go back to normal after you wake up. So why don't we just cherish our time together." Hope told her. _

_ "This wouldn't be cheating?" Josie asked. "I'd hate for you to cheat on him, Hope." _

_ Hope shook her head, "No, no it wouldn't." she told Josie. "Kiss me again."  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think


	3. Dream and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Hope are still in their dream world, then something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

_ Hope and Josie spent most of their time just talking things out. Josie was trying to figure out how to bring her back and Hope was trying her best to be encouraging.  _

_ "I know you guys can do this, Jo." Hope said with a soft smile, placing a hand on top of Josie's.  _

_ "I hope so.." Josie said, as her voice trails off, "because if I mess this up, I'll never forgive myself."  _

_ "Hey," Hope said, "I know you won't." she kissed Josie's cheek. _

_ "Are you the real Hope?" Josie asked. "Because this feels too real." _

_ "I don't know, to be honest." Hope replied. "But I'm whatever you want me to be."  _

_ Josie in the real world was starting to wake up, and in the dream world, the sky started shaking. _

_ "What's happening?" Josie asked.  _

_ "You're waking up," Hope replied. She began crying. "I guess this is goodbye." _

_ "Hey, no." Josie told her, "I did not dream for 4 years about getting to kiss you, just for it to be a goodbye."  _

_ "You've dreamt about kissing me?" Hope asked. _

_ Josie nodded, "All the time." She confessed.  _

_ "I think it's almost time, look, the moon is coming." Hope said, "Kiss me before you go?" _

_ Josie nodded, kissing Hope again. Then, the dream world went full black. _

  
  


Josie woke up with a jolt. Her head was spinning. Her lips though, felt like they'd been freshly kissed.

"No fucking way.." She mumbled to herself, placing a finger on them. She shook it off. "You're not going crazy, Josette, you're simply... _ readjusting _ ." she told herself, "And now I'm talking to myself….. Wonderful.." her thoughts were interrupted by her sister.

"Josie," Lizzie said, "Dad needs us downstairs. Something's going on with Hope." 

"What?" Josie asked, alarmed. "Is she okay?"

Lizzie shrugged. "I don't know, but come on."

The two girls sped walked downstairs to their father's office.

"What's going on?" Josie asked. 

Alaric took a breath, "Hope's awake." 

"What?" Josie asked, "How is that possible?"

"I-I don't know, sweetie." Alaric said, "But she is. She's trying to recover."

"Can-can I see her?" Josie asked. Alaric nodded. Allowing only one visitor per time.

"Hope." Josie said.

"Josie." Hope replied with a smile. Josie ran over and gave her a hug. Pulling back.

"But..how?" Josie asked.

"You." Hope replied.

"Me?" Josie asked, "I thought it wasn't real."

"So did I," Hope told her, "but then I felt myself wake up and boom."

"So, in my dreams, we really.." Josie fumbled, and Hope looked at her like she hung the stars. So much love and admiration in that girls' eyes. 

"Yes, Josie." Hope laughed, "We really kissed. Don't worry though, I won't tell anybody. I too, thought it was all a dream world." 

"Thanks." Josie said, "Can we also forget about the part where I confessed I've dreamt of kissing you?" 

Hope laughed, shaking her head, "Oh no, I'm using that." 

Josie blushed, groaned but also laughed. "Oh no."

Hope giggled, "Oh yes." She said, hugging Josie from the side. "You're stuck with me as your best friend now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Josie told her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hosie Endgame Biktches.


	4. Best Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie visits Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"What's going on with you and my sister?" Lizzie asked Hope when it was her turn to visit.

"Well, hello to you too." Hope said sarcastically. 

"Hi, welcome back." Lizzie said, "What's going on with you and my sister?"

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"Please don't make me go overprotective twin mode, Hope, because if I need to, I will, and you know how that goes." Lizzie said. "Josie came rushing out, avoiding eye contact and her face was red. She was also smiling. What did you say?" 

"It's between her and I, Lizzie." Hope said. Lizzie groaned.

"I promised her I'd be less nosey, but part of me doesn't care to keep it." Lizzie sighed. "Just tell me, _do you have feelings for my sister again_?" she asked, "Because if you don't, then stop making her all smiley and blushy, I don't appreciate you toying my sister's feelings." 

"What?" Hope asked, "I'm not going to toy with Josie's feelings, Lizzie. She's my best friend."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Lizzie said, "I'm trying to be less protective. Also I thought _I_ was your best friend."

Hope rolled her eyes, "You're _both_ my best friends. Happy?" 

"Very." Lizzie said, "Okay, now we can hug." she said as she hugged Hope. "I'm really glad you're okay."

"Thanks." Hope said, "How was she?"

"She was a wreck." Lizzie said.

"Why? What happened?" Hope frowned.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, "Aside from her best friend being locked away in her subconscious?" She asked, "She confided in me."

"About what?" Hope questioned.

Lizzie hesitated, she wasn't about to give away Josie's secret. That she still loves Hope. Then she figured, she'd just lie. "About some girl she has a crush on."

A tinge of pain twinged at Hope's heart. Then she remembered their kiss and Josie admitting to liking her still, so she decided to play along. "Oh, well what happened?"

Lizzie hesitated again, "Nothing much."

"You hesitated." Hope remarked, "Let me guess, Josie likes someone, but whoever it is, she doesn't know if she likes her back?"

Lizzie nodded, she had no real idea how Hope felt, it was obvious she liked her sister, but she also didn't want to assume. "Yeah, oh by the way, what's going on with you and bird boy?"

"Landon." Hope realized, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, it took a while to wake him up. " Lizzie said, "Are you and bird boy still an item?"

"I don't know." Hope groaned, "I just..things aren't the same for us anymore."

"How so?" Lizzie asked, "Not the same as in _you realized you're dating a muppet_ , or not the same as in _you like someone else._ " 

" _More like I love someone else"_ Hope thought, not realizing she said it out loud.

"Wait, what?? You love someone else?" Lizzie exclaimed, "This is the type of thing **you're _supposed_ to tell _your best friend_.**" Lizzie said as she smacked Hope's arm.

"OW!" Hope said, "Fuck. I didn't mean to say that out loud." 

" _Well._ You did. So who is it?" Lizzie asked.

"What?" Hope asked.

"Who is it you're in love with?" Lizzie asked again.

Hope sighed and closed her eyes, " ** _Imaybeinlovewithyoursister_**." she said super fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have so much fun writing the trio as best friends.


	5. If you'll have me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope catches Landon doing something not good.
> 
> This story is NOT for Handon fans. Please walk away now if you ship Handon. You've been warned. Any hate comments will be deleted and users will be blocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

The next day, Hope went to visit Landon. She knew what she had to do. She had to break up with him., or at least talk things out. She was told by Josie that Landon was in the infirmary, so she went there and saw Landon making out with someone.

"Landon?!" Hope said, shocked and hurt.

Landon pulled back in a hurry, his face turned red, the girl took off before anyone could get a real good look at her "Hope! You're awake!" he said as he nervously placed his hand on the back of his head. He tried to walk over to her.

"Don't." Hope said, "How could you!?"

"I-I didn't think you were going to come back!" Landon argued defensively.

"So you just make out with somebody else? Not even considering me?!" Hope exclaimed. Now she was crying. "And to think I was coming here to talk things out with you." she began to walk away. 

"Hope, Hope wait please." Landon cried.

"No!" Hope yelled, " _We're done,_ **_Landon Nicholas Kirby_**." She stormed off. Leaving Landon to be guilt ridden.

Hope was angry, and hurt, she had no other thoughts except one thing. She was going to Josie. She walked to the twins' dorm and knocked on the door. Josie opened it.

"Hope, hey, how are you-" she was cut off by Hope's lips. Josie melted into the kiss. Then she pulled back. "What about Landon?"

"Landon cheated on me." Hope said, she started crying. "I caught him."

"Oh Hope." Josie said sweetly, wrapping her arms around her, "I'm so sorry." 

Hope looked at Josie and her eyes twinkled. Her eyes looked at Josie like she hung the moon and hung the stars. "It's okay. I just want to do another thing." Hope said.

"What's that?" Josie asked.

"This." Hope said as she kissed Josie again. She leaned in, allowing their foreheads to touch. "I love you, Josette Saltzman. I want to be with you." She interlaced their fingers, "If you'll have me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hosie is just the beginning.


	6. Be with you too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie talk after their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this slow burn!

_ Hope looked at Josie and her eyes twinkled. Her eyes looked at Josie like she hung the moon and hung the stars. "It's okay. I just want to do another thing." Hope said. _

__

_ "What's that?" Josie asked. _

__

_ "This." Hope said as she kissed Josie again. She leaned in, allowing their foreheads to touch. "I love you, Josette Saltzman. I want to be with you." She interlaced their fingers, "If you'll have me." _

* * *

Josie smiled, and Hope melted. " _ That damn smile".  _ Hope thought to herself. " _ Could get me to do anything it wanted." _

"I love you too, Hope" Josie said, "I love you more than anything in the world." 

"So, you'll have me then?" Hope asked.

Josie nodded, "Yes, but are you sure you want to jump into another relationship right away?" 

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"I've dreamt of this moment since I was 12. I love you, Hope and I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for 5 years, now." Josie told her. "But I also don't want to date if you're not ready."

"Oh.." Hope trailed off, "I guess I hadn't thought about that part."

"See?" Josie said, lifting up Hope's chin and kissing her gently, "I think we should hold off on labels."

"Hold off on labels?" Hope asked.

Josie nodded, "mmhm." She said, "I'm yours, and you're mine, we can kiss, hug, cuddle, whatever else, but hold off on dating until you're ready."

"So, we'd be like…" Hope's voice trailed off, "a labeless item?" 

"Exactly." Josie smiled. "Unless you don't want that."

"No," Hope shook her head, "I do, I want to be with you more than anything in this world."

Josie smiled, kissing her again, "Good." She said, "Because I want to be with you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxoxox.


	7. Item

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie tells Lizzie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

" _ You're what?! _ " Lizzie asked.

"Hope and I are an item." Josie replied.

"Since  _ when _ ? What about bird boy? I- I mean Landon." Lizzie asked. 

"Landon cheated on her, Lizzie!" Josie replied, "Can you believe that?' 

"No, remind me to kill him later." Lizzie told her, "Okay. Look."

"What?" Josie asked, "Wait, please don't go all over protective twin." 

"I'm trying to." Lizzie replied. "What if she hurts you again?" 

"You don't trust her?" Josie inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Hope's my best friend. You're my sister, though, Josie." Lizzie explained. "As her best friend, I value her more than anyone. As your sister though?, I don't trust her after the devil." 

  
  


Josie let out a small laugh, "Lizzie, I love you, and I know you try your best to protect me, and I love you, like, a lot for that." She said, "But I think you can trust Hope."

"Fine." Lizzie replied, "Can I at least interrogate her once?" 

Josie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "Fine, but I want to be there?"

"Be there?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow, "While I  _ interrogate _ your  _ girlfriend." _

Josie blushed a little, "She's not my girlfriend. Yet."

"Yet?" Lizzie asked, smirking. "Interesting."

"I mean, we kissed and everything but-" She was cut off.

"Wait, wait-" Lizzie said, "You two  _ kissed _ !?" 

"Uh- yeah?" Josie replied.

"Why didn't you tell me that?!" Lizzie exclaimed. "That's huge news!"

"What's so huge about it , Lizzie?" Josie asked, "I've kissed other people before."

Lizzie scoffed, "Yeah, but do they really count?" 

Josie shrugged, "Penelope counted." 

"Well?" Lizzie said.

"Well? Josie repeated her twin's question, "Well what?" 

"Details, Jo. The kiss. What happened?" Lizzie asked.

"Fine." Josie replied. "Hope came over and knocked on the door, and she kissed me. I kissed back, but pulled away out of shock. I asked her about Landon and she said she caught him cheating."

"Wow, so she kissed you?" Lizzie asked. Josie nodded. "That's actually _ really _ cute." 

Josie smiled,"Anyway, I told her I'm sorry, and she said she only wanted one other thing. Then she kissed me again and said she loves me, and she's mine if I'll have her." 

"And you said NO?" Lizzie exclaimed. Her bright blue eyes widened like she was watching a romantic comedy. 

"No!" Josie replied quickly, "No, I just said we're going to hold off on labels until she's sure she wants another relationship." 

"Okay, and?" Lizzie asked.

"Look," Josie began, "Hope was cheated on. I wanted to make sure her kissing me wasn't out of not thinking straight and over complicated, hormonal emotions." She explained, "Not that I thought that, but she and I do care and love each other very much. We're just holding off for a bit."

"Okay, whatever you say love bird." Lizzie replied, the blush rising to her sister's cheeks only encouraged her to tease more. " _ At least _ let me plan the wedding." 

Josie choked on air, "We-wedding!?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome


End file.
